Babylon 5 Psi Corps Mothership
Name: Mothership Craft: Psi Corps Mothership Type: Mothership Scale: Capital Length: 1,181 meters (estimated) Skill: Capital Ship Pilot Crew: 145; Skeleton: 15/+10 Crew Skill: Astrogation: 6D; Capital Ship Gunnery: 4D+2; Capital Ship Piloting: 6D; Communications: 6D; Sensors: 6D; Starship Gunnery: 4D+2 Passengers: 200 Cargo Capacity: 7,000 metric tons Consumables: 30 months Hyperdrive: x14 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D Space: 6 Hull: 7D Sensors *Passive: 28 / 0D+2 *Scan: 56 / 1D+2 *Search: 112 / 2D+2 *Focus: 3 / 3D+1 Weapons *'4 Twin-Linked Medium Pulse Cannons' : Fire Arc: 1 forward, 1 port, 1 starboard, 1 aft Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+1 Space Range: 1-3/6/13 Damage: 8D+1 *'4 Particle Beams' : Fire Arc: 2 forward, 2 aft Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+1 Space Range: 1-2/4/8 Damage: 3D *'4 Mk II Interceptors' : Fire Arc: 1 forward, 1 port, 1 starboard, 1 aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capial ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+1 Space Range: 1-3/6/11 Damage: :*Offensive: 0D+2 :*Intercept: 3D Miscellaneous: *Artificial Gravity: yes, rotational section only *Crew: 145 :*Officers: 6 :*Pilots: 28 :*Sensor Operators: 16 :*Crewmen: 95 *Average Crew Experience Level: Psi Corps Veteran *Stealth: 7 (Base Difficulty to detect ship) *Fusion Engine Complement: *Light Shuttle: 2 *SA-23E Aurora Starfury Class Heavy Fighter: 24 Notes: *Hyperspace: While in Hyperspace the Sensors bonuses and ranges are doubled if operated by Telepaths. The Stealth rating is also doubled while in Hyperspace IF the ship is piloted by Telepaths. Description: Huge hybrids of the Skylark-class and Bradbury-lambda passenger liners converted to be hyperspace fortresses for hundreds of Psi Corps telepaths, the Motherships are where the real power of the Corps lies. These ships are designed to be mobile hyperspace bases, only ever leaving the alternate dimension for supplies and the very occasional deployment mission. In fact, most of the human governmental populace do not even know they exist. Rigged with some of the most advanced telepath-enhancing technologies the Corps has managed to research, each of the seven Motherships are a base in and of themselves. While the colony bases are the roots of the Psi Corps across the galaxy, the Motherships are where the branches stretch far out and cast everything in their shadow. Using strange telepathic conduits and the boost that hyperspace gives to any telepath, the Motherships stay linked to one another at all times. These several hundred foot long observation pylons keep a telepath at the end next to a thin plastic screen, heightening their psychic abilities and making them what amounts to a living antenna. Motherships are armed adequately to deal with the occasional situation that could arise when they duck into realspace, but generally have little to fear from engagements at all. They travel through hyperspace, training and preparing huge numbers of loyal telepaths for the day when they will all emerge from hyperspace and bring their genetic war to the mundanes – once and for all. Source: *Babylon 5: Ships of the Galaxy (pages 145-146) *The Babylon 5 Project: Psi Corps mothership *thedemonapostle